Pieces
by Blue-Eyed-Devil0689
Summary: "It was almost as though Kendall had shattered her heart so many times that now there wasn't anything left to break." Songfic to "Pieces" by Rascal Flatts. Kendall/OC


**AN: Okay...so I'm under threat of death to make a sequal to "No One Said Love Was Easy". I promise I'll get to that when I can think of a suitable way to continue that story though I am open to suggestions about what you'd like to see happen! In the meantime, I wrote this song fic. Please explain to me why I always make Kendall (who I LOVE) such a jerk? *grovels at Kendall's feet* I'M SORRY!**

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR and this song belongs to Rascal Flatts! 

_**

* * *

**_

_**From the moment that we met  
my world was turned around, upside down**_From the first day they'd met, Noelle's life had been turned upside down by Kendall Knight. Never had she met anyone like him. He was so fierce and passionate, a strong leader with the kind of charisma that could make anyone follow him to ends of the earth if he only asked. He was the kind of guy that everyone loved…no one knew that better than her.

_**To some degree I still regret  
my memory, for keeping you around**_

Really it should have been easier to leave him after everything he'd put her through. But no matter how much he'd hurt her, it was those memories of his kiss and his touch and his voice whispering he loved her that made it so incredibly hard. If only she could have believed those moments meant as much to him as they did to her, then maybe she would have stuck around.

_**Boy, I thought that you were mine  
but my broken hearts been shattered  
one too many time**_

It was those moments Noelle thought about as she stood there in the airport, only minutes to go before she boarded the plane that would take her away from forever. But then suddenly Kendall was there, begging for her not to go, those beautiful jade green eyes brimming with tears. So often she had fallen victim to that pleading look…but not this time. He'd broken her heart for the last time.

_**And I don't want to see you anymore  
I'm just not that strong  
I love it when you're here  
But I'm better when you're gone**_

Noelle had long since come to conclusion that as much as she loved Kendall, her life was better, easier when he wasn't around. It seemed like such a horrible thing to say, but it was the truth. Being without Kendall meant not having to deal with the pain and heartache he inevitably brought with him. And that was reason enough for her to leave.

_**I'm certain that I've given  
and oh, how you can take  
There's no use in you looking  
there's nothing left you to break**_

By now, Noelle felt almost numb. In the beginning it had torn her apart. She would spend days on end crying, completely devastated. But now, this was the last straw and she barely felt anything at all. It was almost as though Kendall had shattered her heart so many times that now there wasn't anything left to break.

_**Baby, please release me  
Let my heart rest in pieces**_

Now all she wanted was for him to let her go and to just let her broken heart rest once and for all…

_**Someone let you down again  
so you turn to me, your convenient friend  
Oh, but I know what you're doing and what you hope to find  
I've seen a thousand times**_

Noelle knew the real reason Kendall didn't want her to go. Because then he wouldn't have anyone to turn to when Jo broke his heart again. In a way, Kendall was just as much a victim as Noelle. He was completely in love with Jo but she always claimed she never wanted anything serious. Jo would move from guy to guy, always stringing Kendall along. Each time she broke Kendall's heart, he would turn Noelle for comfort, creating a horrific cycle that was about to be broken.

_**Oh, the fire we had before  
are now just bitter ashes  
left scattered on the floor**_

It would be a lie to say that there were no real feelings between Noelle and Kendall. They had real passion in each hungry kiss or heated caress. They knew each other better than almost anyone. Under normal circumstances they might have had a shot at a real, genuinely happy relationship…but it was too late for that now.

_**And I don't want to see you anymore  
I'm just not that strong  
I love it when you're here  
but I'm better when you're gone**_

"Don't do this, Noelle," he whispered fervently. "Don't go…" He seemed so desperate to get her to stay that it was almost enough to make her want to. But she remained strong, her jaw set firmly as she gazed him coldly.

"I have to. I'm tired of this, Kendall. I'm tired of hurting all the time and I'm tired of waiting around for you…" she murmured. "Honestly, you broke my heart time and time again…did you really think I'd still be here in the end?"

_**I'm certain that I've given  
and oh, how you can take  
There's no use in you looking  
there's nothing left for you to break**_

Kendall just stared at her for a long moment, shocked into silence. The announcement came on over speakers for her plane to board. She grabbed her bags, moving to head to the gate.

_**Baby, please release me  
we both know that you don't need me  
let my heart rest in pieces**_

Kendall reached out, grabbing her arm to stop her. "I won't let you leave," he said fiercely. His green eyes glittered with determination as he held her now, his strong arms tight around her waist.

Noelle looked up at him, their lips only inches apart. But there was a sadness in her own icy blue eyes that let him know he was just a little too late. "Please, Kendall…" she murmured, almost begging him. "If you ever cared about me even the least bit, you'll let me go."

He froze for a moment before slowly and reluctantly releasing her. Truly it was the hardest thing he'd ever done. Without another word, she gave him a simple nod before disappearing onto the plane and out of his life.

As the plane flew through the beautiful blue sky, Noelle slowly began to smile. For the first time in a long time she felt whole again…like she was finally picking up the pieces.

* * *

**Reviews keep me writing people! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
